


Secret in Your Throat

by itsafuckingdeathwish



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vampires, andy + joe mentioned, don't judge me ok, idek what this is, its not sex but it kinda is?, vampires are hot fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafuckingdeathwish/pseuds/itsafuckingdeathwish
Summary: There was a fresh bite mark on the side of his neck, and Pete almost dove back down to bite Patrick again when he saw the dark bruise against his pale skin.





	Secret in Your Throat

Twenty years after the first time Pete had come there, and the only time he had come as a human, that club on the corner was still full of drunk people and too-loud music from shitty local bands and stale air that stank of cheap beer and desperation, all overflowing onto the damp pavement, the perfect example of a little pocket of urban decay and aesthetic apathy just frozen forever in time. Sure, the people had different faces, but the same bored expressions, and the music was from different bands but really, to be honest they all sounded pretty much identical. Their baselines sucked anyway. And that same suffocating atmosphere never changed, not for a single day. 

The only light came from a buzzing, flickering street lamp probably almost fifty feet away, and the harsh neon signs on the walls of the club, but it was okay.

The darkness never bothered him anyway.

He leaned back against the cool brick wall of the alley, flipping his old metal lighter across his knuckles idly. 

He eyed the people spilling out of the club, letting his fangs slide in and out almost unconsciously. She had too many friends with her; he was too drunk; he was too sober. She was too old, she was too young. He waited in the alley for another ten minutes before a figure moving towards him caught his eye. Even though it was pitch black except for the eerie neon purple glow of the signs, Pete could see the stranger perfectly clearly. Those fucking collarbones; Pete wanted nothing more than to surge out of the darkness and bite down right on that one fucking spot. His bleached blond hair was perfectly pushed back off his striking face, and---

“Patrick!” a husky voice yelled from the doors of the club. 

Pete slunk back further into the darkness. The man---Patrick---glanced back but kept walking. 

“I’ll be right back, Joe,” he called back. “I just wanna get some . . . some . . . fresh air.” His voice trailed off as his footsteps faltered and he stopped right in the middle of the alleyway, staring into the shadows right at Pete. 

“Who’re---who’re you?” Patrick asked, stumbling slightly over a rock as he stepped forward. 

Pete darted out of the darkness to catch Patrick, holding him steady by the shoulders, looking down into his eyes. The air between them seemed thicker somehow. A warm, wet feeling flooded into Pete’s mouth, and he realized that his fangs were out, slicing through his tongue.

“No one,” Pete murmured. “No one at all.” Then without a second thought, he leaned towards Patrick, his eyes locked on the vein at the base of his neck, just above his delicate collarbone. Gently, Pete brushed his fangs against the pale skin, feeling Patrick inhale sharply. Even through skin, he could still taste the sharp coppery tang of Patrick’s blood somehow. The instant he tasted it, he snapped and bit down.  
~ ~ ~  
Patrick sighed happily, letting his body go limp. The electric brush of the man’s---vampire’s---fangs made him gasp just a bit, setting his skin on fire. It should have been strange and scary, and it was, but all he could think in the moment was that it was hot as fuck. The vampire was pressing him up against the wall of the club, his hands gripping Patrick’s shoulders, but surprisingly, it wasn’t rough. The vampire went completely still for just a second, then in a split second he plunged his fangs into Patrick’s throat, and Patrick felt his body melt. Without the vampire holding him up, he probably would have slid right down to the floor. 

He couldn’t tell whether or not his eyes were open; if this was just a dream, at least then it would make a hell of a lot more sense. He could see thick shadows above him, tinged a bit violet, and exploding stars bursting in the air, like a planetarium just for him.

All he could feel was the blood coursing through his veins, making his whole body tingle. It was so strange and yet so exhilarating at the same time. It was certainly better than any fuck he’d ever had before---wait, no, this wasn’t sex. There was something incredibly hot about it though, but he didn’t know what it was. Right then, Patrick didn’t even know his own name or anything other than holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck.

And then the vampire pulled back abruptly, and everything just stopped.

Patrick slumped over, like the vampire’s bite had been the only thing giving him energy, which may have been true. 

Honestly, now that he could at least kind of think again, he still didn’t know why a fucking vampire was in the alley, or why he’d bitten Patrick, or why the fuck it had been so fucking mind-blowing. 

He didn’t know if he wanted it to be a dream so he wouldn’t have to think about what it would mean if it were real, but he also didn’t know if he could stand it if it was all just in his mind.  
~ ~ ~  
Pete stared down at Patrick, who was gazing up at him with glassy eyes and parted lips, his head tilted back to perfectly expose the hollow of his throat. He looked completely innocent, but it was so innocent that he had to be fucking doing that on purpose. There was a fresh bite mark on the side of his neck, and Pete almost dove back down to bite Patrick again when he saw the dark bruise against his pale skin. 

Patrick murmured something too soft for even Pete to hear, so quiet that it could’ve just been a whisper of wind.

“What did you say?”

He glanced up at Pete, with those wide fucking eyes, and Pete could feel his fangs slide back out, poking into his gums. To be honest, he wanted more than anything to drink longer, but he’d clearly already taken too much blood, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to stop himself if he drank again. He may have been a vampire, but he wasn’t a monster.

“Who’re you? Really. Not some bullshit answer,” Patrick mumbled only slightly more clearly.

Pete simply smiled a little half smile, and then, before he had a chance to look back, he turned and walked out of the alley, past the club entrance with the violet neon signs, past the weak glow of the streetlamp, and out into the darkness.  
~ ~ ~  
Patrick blinked groggily, stretching out his arms. Once his eyes were fully open, he looked around at the messy, beat up apartment he shared with Joe and Andy, and slowly the memories of last night came flooding back, but only in fragments. It was strange; he didn’t remember drinking all that much, only two beers, but he could only remember disconnected moments, flashes of time, none of which made any sense. An awful set. A pair of hot whiskey eyes shining from the shadows of an alleyway. Sharp canines ghosting over the hollow of his throat. His entire body tingling like his nerves were on fire. A sea of stars. A figure walking off towards a dying street lamp. Waking up in the dark and making his way home on autopilot.

Damn, what the hell was in those beers? Because there was absolutely no fucking way that he’d been bitten by a fucking vampire last night. 

Shaking his head like he could knock out those fantastical thoughts, he sat up to go get some breakfast. He felt a little twinge in the side of his neck, so he reached up to brush his hand across his throat, feeling a sore, raised bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok tbh I really don't know what this is but vamps are hot so i wrote it. Hmu on tumblr @livings-just-a-waste-of-death


End file.
